


Michean One-Shots

by PeregrineGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineGoddess/pseuds/PeregrineGoddess
Summary: A series of Michael x Dean one-shots since I live for Michean.





	1. Just a Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> We all know how Dean gets about a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.
> 
> (In this one-shot, everyone's human)

"Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon Michael. Rock, paper, scissors. Loser makes breakfast."

The dark-haired, light-eyed male had a dirty blond freckled male curled up against him, green eyes shining up at him. Michael sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat up more in bed. "Fine. Just know I'm not the 5-star gourmet chef here so you'll be getting cereal or oatmeal for breakfast if I lose, so no complaining."

Dean beamed at his husband. sitting up, turning so he could face him. "You can make eggs and bacon, I've seen you grill too before Micha."

The shorter male let out a grumble, grunting a bit, but unable to not have his spirits lifted by his partner's goofy mood. "You also suck at this game. You lose every time."

"Yeah, against Sam."

"No, against everybody."

   Dean pulled a face, causing Michael to let out a small laugh. "Alright, c'mon. Let's get this over with before you start whining again. Last time your brother was over and there were rocks flying everywhere. The faces they made when I explained that to the insurance agents."

"Okay okay, two out of three." The Winchester placed his fist on his palm, mimicking his husband's movements. Face showing fifty billion different emotions when his husband pulled a rock to his scissors. Michael stifled a yawn, dropping his hands. "Alright, I win-"

"Hey hey, no no, bring your hands back up, I said two out of three."

Michael gave him a look, letting out a huff of air, before bringing up his hands again, throwing a rock, a paper and scissors like his husband about nine times, mostly because he wasn't paying attention anymore, until he threw a scissors to his lover's paper, causing him to groan and flop back on the bed. "I lost!"

"Oh yeah, big shocker there."

Michael shifted, crawling up on top of the mechanic, hovering over him with a bemused look. Dean glared lovingly at the CEO's sass, tilting his head when Michael leaned down to kiss his neck, so he'd have better access. Forming a fresh trail of marks on the blond's neck, older ones decorating his chest and collarbone. Content hums leaving his lips, after a while though he stole a kiss from the dark haired male's lips, "Are you going to let me up so I can make us breakfast?" He teased lightly, after a while, Michael stole a couple more kisses from his lips before moving off of him after a simple, "Yes."

   A snort left the younger but taller male, as he got up, shuffling to the doorway, only in a pair of drawstring PJ pants. "I'm not serving you in bed, so you better get that fine ass of yours out here right now."

After a bit, Michael could smell the heavenly aroma which was only known to belong to Dean's cooking, Michael was currently scrolling through his phone about the news when he looked up to see his husband with a tray.

"I thought you said you weren't serving me in bed."

"I did. Then I thought about how much I love you and how lucky I am to have the most perfect man in the world as my husband, and I decided to make an exception."


	2. Mikha'el

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My feathers like scales, shimmering in the moonlight, each one dropping with my final mistake."
> 
> Just a quote I thought of for Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't a one-shot its a poem because I love Michael and I wanted to share it with you guys so please enjoy.

I am Saint Michael the Archangel

I demonstrate my power with my sword, my enemies cower before me

I hold the wrath of a dragon

I am a dangerous warrior

I swear to Father, I will _**not**_ fail again

I am Saint Michael the Archangel

 

I rule Heaven under my Father

I shall _**always**_ obey, I am a _**good diligent**_ son

I will lead my army against the Devil for the greater good of _**God’s**_ creations

I am your guardian, your protector

I am _**strong**_ , I carry the banner as I lead my fellow angels into the battlefield

I am Saint Michael the Archangel

 

I am the introvert in a big city, walking among the rumble of your homes to lend you a hand

I watch my brothers and sisters murder each other, it's a classic war of good vs evil

I watch the comets and asteroids crashing down onto Earth...my fallen siblings--

I am Heaven’s General

I am a **_soldier_** …

I am...Saint Michael the Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated and as always, stay purr-fect my kittens until the next update!
> 
> (Suggestions would be appreciated for more Michean one-shots)


End file.
